


In Bloom

by Dawnagain



Category: Matilda (1996)
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Depression, Drug Addiction, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain
Summary: Matilda goes to a party with Lavender to celebrate becoming freshmen soon. Their lives will be changed forever.  Femslash. Teen rating for now.
Relationships: Lavender & Matilda Wormwood, Lavender/Matilda Wormwood
Kudos: 2





	In Bloom

“New graduates, $9,800...”

Matilda whistled astonished by MIT tuition fees. She leaned back in her desk chair and intertwined her fingers. Luckily for her, she's getting a full ride, with an array of other scholarships. That's not what has her in deep thought right now. What's really bothering her, is how she's going to break the news to Lavender. 

She still hasn't told her their time in highschool together will be short lived. Whenever she talks about them going to every event, she would just change the subject. Matilda hated lying to her. She is her best friend and the only person, besides her mother, who knows her secret. If it wasn't for Lavender always standing up for her, middle school would have been a nightmare. They have only grown closer over the years, which was making things complicated for her.  
Matilda knew she could be too possessive sometimes. Especially now that she's filled out more in all the right places. Matilda chewed her lip blushing. She hated dealing with these teen hormones. It's made even more difficult when the subject of her affection is so boy crazy.

Light tapping on her window startled her. Matilda shook her head chuckling seeing Lavender enthusiastically waving at her. She walked over, sliding the window open with a snap. “We have a door Lavender.”

She climbs in, giving her a half hug. “I know, but this is way more exciting Ooo...” Lavender lifts a book from the pile on her desk. She flips it over a few times. “Night, by Elie Wiesel. Not bad. Already read it.”

Matilda's eyebrow's shot up impressed. Not at the fact that she's reading. For as long as she's known her, she's preferred fictional romances that make her want to puke. “No way. Your book club is actually reading now, and not just talking about boys every five seconds?”

“Yesss,” Lavender responded sarcastically. “We are getting more serious, and some of us like boys Matty.”

Lavender yelped when one of the books on Matilda's desk went flying past her head. Lavender held back a laugh. “It was just a joke, anyway, are you excited! We're going to be high schoolers!”

Matilda massaged her head, thankful for the topic change. “Yeah. About that -”

“No. No,” Lavender interrupted. “None of your antisocial bullshit. We are going to every dance, every football game! Our memories start now! Mathews having a party tonight.”

“Mathew?” Matilda said in disgust. “Mathew Corgan? Why do you associate with that idiot. He's only talking to you because he wants to get in your pants.”

Lavender chuckled. “You sound like my parents.”

“They're right,” Matilda said annoyed. “You should listen to them.”

Lavender rested her hands on her hips pouting. “Matty pleeease. I think it will be really fun and I don't want to go there alone.”

Matilda inhaled deeply. She brought her hands up in a praying fashion. “If you don't want to be alone with these people, then maybe you should reevaluate your choice in friends.”

Lavender crossed her arms, sucking in her cheek. “Fine. I guess Mathew gets to have me all to himself.” 

Matilda's face scrunched up. She stared at her for a moment, then rolled her eye's. “One hour. Then we leave.”

“Yes!” Lavender cheered. She threw her arms up in triumph. 

“I mean it Lavender. My mother's expecting me to be home for dinner. I can't stay out long.”

Lavender bowed to her, half hanging out of her window. “Yes darling, I shall have you home before midnight. Now come. Your chariot awaits.”

Matilda shook her head chuckling. She rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. “You are so lucky you're cute...” she whispered to herself.

* * *

Their 'chariot' was simply Lavenders bike, with her riding on the pegs. It wasn't fully dark yet, making the journey to this part of town less intimidating. Lavender veered off the path into a woodland area. They dismounted and Matilda surveyed their location. “Please tell me we're not about to step foot on some vacant property.”

Lavender laughed. She linked their arms together and guided her deeper into the woods. “The house is down here somewhere. I've only been a few times.”

Matilda watched her worriedly. The gears in her mind wouldn't stop turning. “So you have been there alone.” She immediately stopped walking and searched Lavenders eye's. “Something happened? That’s why you want me there. Did one of them touch you?”

Tree branches could be heard cracking and the wind around them picked up. Lavender looked away, sweeping some of her hair behind her ear. “Matty chill! Nothing happened. Someone might have gotten a little touchy, but it's cool.”

“No. It's not cool!” Matilda couldn't believe what she was hearing. “Who was it? I'll cave his fucking head in!”

Lavender slid her hands down Matilda's arms. “Please calm down. I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just want us to have fun tonight. Things will be different. Everyone's going to be there; Heather, Jake, Richie…”

The only name that didn't fill her with annoyance is Heather. They had 3rd period together, and she seemed like a pretty decent person. Richie was best friends with Mathew and they shared a brain. Matilda shook her head disappointed. “I just want you to be careful Lavender. I can't always be around.”

Lavender seemed somber all of a sudden. She linked their arms together again and continued leading the way. Matilda glanced over to her occasionally. She looked so different now. Make up, contacts, hair flowing in the wind. She's pretty, but the real Lavender is lovely beyond words. Sometimes she forgets she wasn't the only one who had a hard time during 6th grade. She knew the reason for this look and it infuriated her. 

“Sweet, some of them are already here,” Lavender said. 

Matilda blinked slowly at the run down house. “Is this a party or are we getting crack?”

Lavender laughed. “Oh come on. It's not that bad.”

The door to the house opened and people ran out chasing each other with squirt guns. The liquid was brown, most likely alcohol. Matilda didn't recognize most of them. Some looked to be sophomores. She internally cringed when she saw Mathew. He yelled over to them waving. Matilda did not want to pain herself with seeing the lusty look Lavender may be giving him. She zoned out, allowing herself to be dragged forward. 

“Damn girl,” Mathew bit his lip, looking Lavender up and down. “You lookin too good right now.”

He went in for a hug, but was playfully pushed away. “You wish,” Lavender said giggling. Matilda wanted to puke. Mathew noticed her and smiled brightly. “Oh shit, you brought the brain. Waz good!”  
He lifted his hand into the air for a high five. Matilda looked at his hand and then at him frowning. “Do not call me that.”

He lowered his arm when he realized no high five was coming. He shrugged nervously. “It's cool. No bad blood. It's a compliment. Cause you like an Einstein and shit right?”

Matilda narrowed her eye's watching him. She couldn't for the life of her understand what her friend saw in this caveman. Lavender broke the silence leaning into her. “Yep. Solid 4.5 every year, and she still makes time for us little people.”

Matilda blushed. She loved when Lavender would brag about her. Mathew seemed to hardly care. He escorted them inside to what looked to be a living room once. The carpet is so disgusting, and there's a musty smell in the air that she's 99% sure is mold. Matilda counted six people sitting in a circle drinking and smoking. She grabbed Lavender by the arm, keeping her voice low. “What the hell, there's beer here? My moms going to kill me.”

“A little's not going to hurt girl,” Lavender said dismissively. “You know the legal age to drink in Germany is 14.”

Matilda rolled her eye's. “We're not in Germany.”

Lavender chuckled. “Just try to have fun. We'll be leaving soon anyway.”

Mathew clapped two beer cans together, grabbing everyone's attention. “Listen up, who's down for never have I ever!”

Most of the room groaned. A blonde that Matilda recognized as Heather threw an empty can at him. “That game sucks!”

Someone suggested spin the bottle instead and that was met with more positivity. The rules were going to be slightly different. Whoever the bottle lands on, has to spend five minutes in a closet together. They sat down in a circle. Matilda shot Lavender a disapproving look when she grabbed a beer. It clearly wasn't her first time by how quickly she was emptying the can. 

Matilda sat across from her next to Heather. The older girl noticed her with a smile and shoved her a little to hard. “Holy shit! You got Matilda here. I didn't know you like to get lit girl.”

Matilda cleared her throat. “Well, I can cut a mean rug when the occasion calls for it.”

The teens gawked at Matilda silently confused. Lavender sat up on her knees laughing. “It's just an old saying guys. Come on let's play.”

The group started laughing and Mathew placed down an empty bottle. Matilda was beyond thankful for the save. She's not the best at socializing. It seemed to come so naturally to Lavender. She watched her talk with Richie and another girl feeling a bit jealous. Their conversation flowed so well, they seemed so engrossed in whatever she was saying. Maybe her going away was for the best. Matilda is pulled from her thoughts when Heather plops a drink into her lap. She lifts the can and opens it curiously. The smell is awful, but Lavenders words come back to her and she shrugs. She tasted a swallow of the liquid and her face scrunched up disgusted. She continued to bring the drink to her lips, but there is no way she was going to lower her inhibitions around these people. 

“Oh shit! It's girl on girl time!!”

Matilda looked down at the bottle aimed at herself and Lavender mortified. Lavender just shrugged disappointed.

* * *

The closet is dark with an odd copper smell. Matilda felt extremely nervous all of a sudden. She slid her hands in her pockets, unsure of what to do with them. She can barely see Lavender who sighs loudly. “This is so stupid.”

Matilda chews the inside of her cheek. “Sorry I ruined your night.”

Lavender's silhouette moved closer, her sweet perfume invading her senses. “Matty, that's not what I mean. You know you're my best girl.”

Matilda hung her head slightly. “I hate when you talk like that.”

“Why? What's up with you?”

Matilda opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Why did she feel like crying all of a sudden? She is surprised when Lavender wraps her in a hug. Matilda slides her hands around her waist. They stay like that for a few minutes and Matilda rests her cheek against hers. This is exactly what she dreams of. Just the two of them. She sighs. There may not be a better time. “I'm leaving soon...”

Lavender pulls back slightly. Matilda is grateful she can barely see her. “What?”  
“I've already finished High School curriculum over the summer,” Matilda continued. “I'm only going to be a freshmen for a few weeks, and then have a mini graduation.”

Lavender's voice trembled. “We we're supposed to do everything together. First boyfriends, prom...”

Matilda looked around uncomfortable. She's actually excited to dodge all of that. “I'm sorry,” She forced out. 

Lavender stroke's her cheek and is dangerously close to her face now. “Don't apologize. It's not your fault you're a genius.”

Matilda locked eye's with her and her heart rate increased. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but it would ruin everything. She is shocked when Lavender kisses her. Matilda barely registered what is happening. She snapped out of her shocked haze when Lavender moaned against her lips. She pulled her body flush against her's, kissing her top and then bottom lip. The door opened and Lavender pulled away.

Richie grinned wide watching them. “We got lesbian action over here!”

The group started laughing loudly and making obscene noises. Matilda rolled her eye's towards the ceiling. She doesn't care what these kids think of her. 

She looked over to lavender freezing. She hugged her self, her hair blocking her from view. Even though Matilda can't see her face, she knows she's crying. The group faded into background noise. Only Lavenders crying echoed in Matilda's brain. Her eye twitched, a pressure began to build in her skull. The last thing she remembers are the lights blowing out and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I recently rewatched Matilda and this pairing seemed really cute to me. Love to know what you think.


End file.
